


Oneshots

by Astatine (Teacups_and_Switchblades)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Firebreather!Eren, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacups_and_Switchblades/pseuds/Astatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces</p><p>1. The boy who breathed fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshots

Levi could never quite describe the way his stomach would make an impressive imitation of his acrobatics routine; his guts churning, in a way that left him questioning the sell by date of his Caesar salad wrap at lunch, as he allowed his idle gaze to roam over those tightly bunched, rolling abs that worked to spew golden tendrils from between twin plump lips, the brief spurts of warmth reflected in the sweat that dropped down the boy's lithe frame; his chiselled body (tanned skin wrapped around layers of muscles and  contorted into positions that fuelled Levi’s hormone induced fantasies for weeks on end) was carved from precious diamonds, engraved with firm lines of determination and beset with finely cut tourmaline, a dynamic equilibrium between blue and green trapped within glassy orbs. The reflection of the flames, or rather what Levi believed to be an inner fire fuelled by only the purest of souls, burned with fervour as fingers of red and yellow stroked and fondled the beautiful jewels, and Levi could feel a sudden pinch in his gut, a stab to his chest as he realised he was _*jealous* of the flames, he wanted to be the one nestled between those rosy lips, wanted to cup and caress that perfect body until he couldn't tell where he ended and the boy began, until all he knew was skin and lips and heat and *fire*._

"After all," he thought, as he gently pulled his feet from behind his head, dropping to the floor with the tranquillity of a feline creature, "why should such a captivating boy be entirely consumed by fire and destruction, when he could be unravelled and consumed by a certain vertically challenged man." One who could contort himself around the boy over and over again while their closest friends and co-workers dream the night away under the canopy of the circus tent they called their home.


End file.
